


Falling In All The Wrong Ways

by TheTreeByTheDevonRiver



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kind of an angels au, M/M, it literally is an angels au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver/pseuds/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver
Summary: The two fell into their own form of silent rapture and Gene felt something in him twitch - once, twice-And he was tilting over the edge into a sort of peaceful oblivion.





	1. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt this story on based on:  
> After being discovered and banished from heaven for the crime of lust, one angel lives with the knowledge that his lover’s immortality taken - and sent to Hell once their days on earth are over.

Sledge’s eyes flickered shut, letting Snafu’s lips press against his as their limbs tangled together. A strong hand brushed his wings, making a shiver run down his spine.  
“Do that again,” Gene murmured, his hands tightly holding Snafu’s face. “Please.”  
Shelton’s mouth curled into a wide smile and nodded, kissing him again. He’d never been one to deny Eugene’s soft pleas, and he didn’t intend on starting now.  
Gene felt a vague warmth surge inside him and he was pressing up against Snafu, letting out a soft sound of pleading without meaning to.  
“Forgive me, Father, for I’m about to sin,” Gene whispered against Snafu’s mouth, just feeling.  
Feeling Snafu’s hands roam over him, feeling something press into him, feeling something he couldn’t put words to.  
The two fell into their own form of silent rapture and Gene felt something in him twitch - once, twice-  
And he was tilting over the edge into a sort of peaceful oblivion. 

X

They laid together in silence afterwards, both of their thoughts as clear as if they’d spoke them.  
I love you.  
I know.  
Snafu set pale eyes on Sledge and kissed his temple, gently brushing a hand down Gene’s chest. Sledge softly purred, his eyes flickering shut as Snafu’s fingers traced absent patterns on his bare skin.


	2. I Won’t Tell

Sledge sat cross-legged on the ground, patiently waiting for Snafu to wake, and felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“Good afternoon, Bill,” he commented, resuming his thinking.   
“Sinner,” Leyden said quietly, his tone more disappointed than accusatory. “You sinned and I saw it happen.”  
Gene’s heart dropped and he turned his head to look at an expectedly betrayed expression on his old friend’s face.   
“I won’t tell,” Leyden murmured. “Just leave him.”  
“I can’t do that,” he said softly. “I won’t leave him.”  
“Gene-”  
“I’m not going to beg you not to tell, Bill,” Gene said coldly. “If that’s what you’re waiting for, you’re wrong.”  
Bill’s mouth closed and he nodded once before disappearing.

X

“Merriell?” Sledge murmured, curled up at Snafu’s side with their limbs still tangled together.  
A soft hum was his only response, prompting him to continue.  
“We got caught,” he said quietly. “I don’t know when, but I guess Leyden was… watching. He said he wouldn’t tell but I should leave you alone.”  
Snafu’s eyes flashed open, revealing irritation.   
“Just a matter of time before he tells someone, boo,” Snafu muttered, roughly kissing Gene. “We’ll be fine. We don’t need this damned place.”


	3. Don’t go.

As much as he’d wished Bill wouldn’t tell, he knew it was just a matter of when.   
So, Sledge stood with his head held high, trying to stay brave as their punishment was read out. He couldn’t stop the stab of betrayal or the utter fucking despair he felt when Snafu’s fate was announced.  
His immortality would be taken and he’d live his life as human. Only to be damned for eternity.  
It wasn’t any fair, but when had it ever been?

X

They’d been dropped in the middle of nowhere after being (rather forcefully) escorted through heaven’s gates, which, in Snafu’s opinion, was just fucking ridiculously at this point. They couldn’t have picked a random city? Anywhere with other people?  
“You think this is Kansas?” Sledge asked, squinting into the distance. “I heard Kansas is really flat.”  
Snafu snorted and rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter where we are. At least I got to keep you.”  
Gene’s expression softened and he intertwined their fingers. “Trust me on something, Merriell.”  
“What would that be?”  
“Being banished wouldn’t make me leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> The AU will make sense next chapter, I hope.


End file.
